Belina Katel
Belina Katel is an NPC in the Emeron campaign who traveled with the Joined of Vesper for a time. History Belina is from a village named Carran in the estate of Dibmy in the Barony of Fishton. She was part of an adventuring company called the Fishton Fighters. The company went to the Brokenback Swamps in search of treasure. They were ambushed and captured by Bullywugs. The rest of her companions were killed and eaten but she was rescued by the Joined of Vesper. She traveled with the Joined of Vesper for a time and assisted them in their travels, forming friendships or at least a mutual bond of respect with most of them. Adventures with the Joined of Vesper After being rescued by the Joined of Vesper they informed her that they planed to slay the Bullywugs who had captured her and she happily accepted their offer to exact vengeance on the creatures. She acquitted herself well, using her archery skills to aid in the battle. After leaving the Brokenback Swamps they found themselves in the village of Redwyne. Fresh from her traumas, Belina sought out a tavern while the Joined of Vesper shopped in town. While there she was drugged and captured by the tavern staff, who were in thrall to a powerful Naga. Thankfully, the Joined of Vesper did not believe the tavern's staff's lies that Belina had never been there, and they were able to rescue her. Thankful for being twice saved, Belina continued to travel with the Joined of Vesper helping them with her hunting and archery skills and gaining the mutual respect of many of the group. Once they reached Emeron City, Belina helped the Joined of Vesper and the Joined of Yotia in freeing the Penderghast Family from the dungeons of Castle Finarte. Afterwards Belina parted ways with the Joined of Vesper so she could travel to Fishton and give portions of the treasure she had gained to the next of kin of the Fishton Fighters. Journey to Fishton Belina traveled with with Cliff Boulderback and Grak'Thul, both of whom were fleeing Emeron City after being unjustly locked up by the Crown. During their journey the trio came up on a mounted Emeronian patrol who insisted they were looking for people matching their descriptions. They could not get away, as they were on foot, and tried to fight. They were defeated and bound to be taken back to Emeron City. Thankfully they were more than a day way and while the guard slept Grak'Thul was able to slip his bonds and free the others. Another fight took place but with most of the guards asleep the trio was triumphant this time. They traveled to River's Edge and sold the excess horses and gear there before continueing on to Fishton. Personality Belina is a pragmatic but good-hearted woman who has been rather roughly disabused of childish notions of dungeon delving for glory. She feels deep survivor's guilt for being the only survivor of the Fishton Fighters to the point of returning their weapons and armor and cut of the loot to their next of kin. She has developed an immense hatred of Bullywugs. Abilities Belina is a skilled tracker and hunter with strong survival skills in the wild, particularly in forests and swamps. She has limited control of low level nature magics and is a noted archer but she is also capable with blades as well. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:NPCs